


I'll Be Your Fever

by orphan_account



Series: Here Comes The Heat [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to keep Geno from injuring himself. Sid volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in case this wasn't clear, this fic takes place during Geno's _concussion_ , not his current shoulder injury, because you shouldn't tie up people's arms when they have shoulder injuries, kids.
> 
> Also, thank you to all the people who yelled at me to finish this stupid thing already. Here, have some porn to celebrate.
> 
> Also also, I wanted to title this "Baby You Should Stick Around," but I thought that might be a bit heavy handed.
> 
> Actual title taken from "The Pact- I'll Be Your Fever" by Villagers

Not being able to play hockey made for a very boring life, Geno decides, after a third consecutive day of doing nothing but reading his trashy Russian novels and eating pelmeni. Worse, he’d had to hear about his team suffer through two excruciating losses, and he could do nothing to help them. 

_Fucking concussions_ , Geno thought to himself ruthlessly. Nothing but misery and heartbreak. 

The Penguins managed to scrape a win past Montreal, though, and that meant Sid was finally coming home this afternoon. Geno tries to focus on that, and not on the niggling sense of frustration and helplessness that always came with being injured.

He’s settling back into his story (Nastya found Alexei with her boss, and she’s quitting her job), when he’s startled back into awareness by a key turning in the lock of the front door, and someone fussing with the doorknob. There are only three people in the world who have a house key, and only one of them ever has problems with the doorknob. Geno leaps to his feet and tries not to feel embarrassed about how quickly he runs to the door.

He flings it open, and drinks in Sid’s startled, beloved face. The few days he’d been gone on the road trip suddenly feel like weeks, standing in front of him, and he wants to catalogue all the minute details of Sid’s face that he’s forgotten. He looks a little tired, and strangely anxious, an expression that spreads across Sid’s face under Geno’s close study. 

Geno suddenly realizes he’s just standing there gaping at Sid, and grabs him by the shoulders and tugs him in for a much-needed hug. Sid’s arms immediately come up and wrap around Geno’s back, and he squeezes Geno hard, almost too tightly. Geno lays his cheek on Sid’s toque, and inhales deeply, squeezing back. It suddenly seems unbearable to be parted from Sid again, even to just let him go to let him inside. 

All too soon, though, Sid is patting Geno’s back, and Geno knows Sid well enough to take that as a sign that Sid was feeling uncomfortable, and he draws back, unable to keep from smiling. 

“Come in, come in,” Geno says, ushering Sid in. “Have eaten lunch yet? I make you some-“

“Actually I was thinking you could come stay at my place tonight,” Sid talks over him in a rush, the tips of his ears going curiously red. 

Geno stares at him, a little thrown. Sid’s blush spreads across him nose and he huffs, shoving his hands in his pockets, and refuses to elaborate.

“Uh, sure,” Geno says, brows knitting in confusion. “I grab coat and we go, yes?”

“Great,” Sid says, visibly resolving himself to… something. Geno gives him one last questioning look, and with no further clarification apparently coming, goes and grabs his keys and coat, and hurries back out to Sid, still standing outside, hands still firmly in his pockets.

They walk to the car together in silence. Geno’s beginning to be a little concerned at Sid’s very obvious discomfort.

The drive to Sid’s house is filled with similar tense quiet. Geno shifts in his seat to face Sid. 

“Everything okay, Sid?” he asks cautiously. Sid jumps a little,

“What? No, everything’s fine. Great. Why?” Sid looks genuinely surprised. 

Geno eyes him a little disbelievingly. “Just seem a little-“ he waves his hand vaguely at Sid, trying to find the word in English for _really fucking weird, even for you._ “Strange,” he decides on.

Sid keeps his eyes fixed on the road, but Geno can see pink creeping back up his neck. 

“Look, I’ll explain when we get to my house, okay? But everything’s fine. Nothing’s wrong.” Sid says firmly.

Finally they arrive at Sid’s house, and Geno has barely gotten out of the car when Sid is dragging him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. Geno starts to relax. Maybe there is nothing wrong after all.

Once they get there, though, the strange tension from before is back. Sid shuts the door behind them and immediately begins rummages through his drawers, muttering under his breath.

“Sid?” Geno asks, feeling well and truly lost. 

Sid whirls around, something clutched in his hand, and practically flings it at Geno. Geno scrambles to catch it, and barely has it in his hand for a moment before Sid snatches it back.

“Wait, no, I need that,” Sid says, face aflame. Geno peers at it. It’s a length of black rope, neatly folded and knotted. Geno stares at it, then at Sid’s scarlet face. Realization hits. 

“Want tying up?” he grins. “Miss me so much, tie down so I can’t get away?” He doesn’t mention how ridiculous the idea of Geno ever wanting to get away from Sid is.

Sid scowls at him, still redder than Geno’s ever seen him. “ _No_ ,” he grinds out. “I want to tie you up so you can’t _injure_ yourself again, you idiot.”

Geno stares at him, speechless and strangely touched.

“Look, it’s stupid, I just- when you- this road trip was awful without you, okay?” Sid starts babbling, somehow going even redder. “And watching you get hurt was awful. And I- I hate that I can’t do anything about it, and-“ 

Geno reaches out and grabs Sid’s shoulders, cutting him off. Sid stares at him, eyes huge and dark, and Geno makes up his mind. “ _Sid_ ,” he huffs a little laugh. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Sid repeats, sounding dumbfounded. He shakes his head a little and takes a deep breath, fortifying himself. “Okay. Get on the bed. And, um, take your clothes off.”

Geno obliges, feeling somewhere between amused and turned on. He tosses his clothes off to the side of Sid’s bed, and lies on the bed.

“How you want?” Geno asks. “Hands above head?”

Sid nods at him, apparently unable to speak, and when Geno grips Sid’s slotted headboard, Sid clambers onto the bed himself. He leans over Geno and takes the rope and wraps it around Geno’s wrists, gently at first, and then more tightly as he ties Geno to the board. Geno tugs a little, and there’s little give.

“Sid done homework,” he remarks, mostly for the way Sid goes red all over again. 

“Excuse me for not wanting to hurt you accidentally,” he snaps. Geno grins at him angelically. 

“Thank you, Sid,” he says sweetly. Sid rolls his eyes.

“Hush,” he tells him, and starts removing his tie. Geno eyes Sid’s still fully dressed form, and shivers a little, feeling exposed and vulnerable. The movement catches Sid’s attention, and pauses undressing, taking a moment to rake his eyes down Geno’s naked body. Geno shivers again, and Sid’s eyes go dark. He reaches out and trails a hand across Geno’s stomach and up his chest, and Geno shifts restlessly under his hand. The drag of Sid’s calloused fingers feel like they’re sending sparks down Geno’s spine, and it feels like he can’t stop squirming. 

Sid’s hand flits up suddenly and pinches Geno’s nipple, and Geno bites down on a surprised gasp. Sid grins down at him, still flushed but apparently more comfortable now. He leans down and kisses Geno slow and wet and deep, hand still petting Geno’s stomach absently. His other hand comes up to stroke at Geno’s bound hands, wrapping around his wrists and squeezing hard. Geno shudders and kisses back insistently, arching up into Sid’s hands. 

Sid pulls away, smiling a little when Geno tries to follow him with his mouth, and then wider when Geno huffs in frustration when he remembers he can’t. He shifts suddenly, straddling Geno’s hips. He’s still fully clad from the waist down, and has yet to remove his undershirt. Geno wriggles a little, biting back a groan at Sid’s ass pressing snugly against his dick.

“Stop squirming, or I’ll tie your legs down too,” Sid tells him, pinching Geno’s nipple again in a reprimand. Geno groans at that. He’s completely at Sid’s mercy, pinned and tied down, making any real movement impossible.

Sid leans down again, sucking hard, wet kisses down Geno’s neck and along his collarbone, grinding his hips slowly down onto Geno’s, almost as an afterthought. Geno already feels like he’s about to shake apart, feeling impossibly overstimulated even though they’ve just begun.

“Sid,” he gasps out breathlessly. “Sid, please-“

Sid raises his head and kisses his open mouth. “What do you want?” he murmurs into Geno’s mouth. Geno whines in response and tries to arch his hips, but Sid’s weight makes it impossible. He feels Sid smile into the kiss, and then Sid’s getting off Geno and the bed entirely.

“No, Sid-“ Geno protests, but Sid hushes him, stroking Geno’s stomach soothingly. 

Geno can hear him rummaging through the bedside drawers again, and assumes he’s getting out the lube and condoms. He tosses them on the bed, but Sid doesn’t stop going through the drawers. When he’s finally found whatever he’s looking for, he returns to the bed, and Geno sees what he’s got in his hands.

He’s clutching a black vibrator, and Geno _really_ wants to know why Sid has a vibrator, but valiantly tries to focus Sid, who is apparently talking.

“-We don’t have to, obviously, but I thought maybe- you liked getting fucked and-“ Geno’s mouth goes dry with want.

“Yes, Sid,” he interrupts. “Would like.” Sid looks ridiculously relieved, and also pretty turned on, which is good, since Geno feels like he could probably come from just staring at the vibrator in Sid’s hands. 

Sid scrambles up the bed and kisses Geno again, more urgently this time, and Geno really wishes he could grab Sid’s stupid curls and _pull_. He catalogs the thought for another time, and focuses on Sid, squirming in his lap at getting to fuck Geno with a vibrator.

All too soon, Sid pulls away, and Geno can’t help the sound of disappointment he makes when he does. Sid runs his hand through Geno’s hair in farewell, but it’s a poor consolation, in Geno’s opinion.

Sid fusses with Geno’s legs for a minute, arranging them to his liking before drawing away to get the lube open. Geno hears the familiar squelch of the lube, and takes a deep breath to center himself. One of Sid’s hands strokes down the inside of Geno’s thigh soothingly and he lifts his head to smile down at Sid reassuringly. Sid grins back, and then Geno feels his finger pressing at his entrance. It feels strange, as it always does, and Geno takes another breath to relax himself and let Sid in. Sid pats his thigh again. 

Sid hooks his finger, and Geno bites back a curse, hips jolting up. Sid lingers there, pressing against Geno’s prostate firmly, grinning when Geno snaps at him. He adds another finger, scissoring, and Geno tries to relax, but it’s impossible. 

Before long, a third finger joins the other two, and Geno feels like he’s dying. Sid massages firmly at his prostate, and Geno shouts a warning. Sid pets his stomach soothingly, and gently removes his fingers. Geno hears himself whine in response, and feels Sid kiss the inside of one knee in apology. 

He can hear Sid slicking up the vibrator, and then Sid’s leaning up to look Geno in the eye.

“Okay?” he asks Geno seriously. Geno can only nod in response and hopes he doesn’t look too desperate. He probably fails. Sid leans in and gives him a quick kiss, then settles back down between Geno’s legs. Geno feels the cool head of the vibrator pressing against his entrance, and takes another deep breath to relax. The vibrator presses in, and it’s not as big as Sid’s cock, which is a bit disappointing, though Geno’s sure he’ll be grateful for it in a few minutes time.

Once Geno’s gotten accustomed to the vibrator, Sid fucks him lazily with it a few times, changing the angle a few times until he’s found the one that makes Geno moan loudest. Then he turns the vibrator on.

Geno shouts, and he doesn’t know if it’s in English or in Russian. He can barely breathe, because every breath makes the vibrator pulse right up against his prostate. He thrashes wildly, and every movement sends a wave of sensation crashing down his spine. His dick is throbbing in time with the vibrator, and he feels like he’s about to come entirely untouched, or explode. He must say something, or else it’s evident to Sid, because he squeezes the base of Geno’s dick, making it impossible to come, while simultaneously shoving the vibrator even further inside Geno. Geno sobs in frustration and bucks his hips futilely. Sid takes his hand off the vibrator and rubs Geno’s stomach soothingly. 

When Geno feels like he can maybe breathe again, Sid takes his hand off his dick. Devastatingly, he then takes the head of Geno’s cock into his mouth, and Geno shouts incoherently. He can barely distinguish the individual sensations, feeling like he was going to shake apart under Sid’s hands. 

Sid sucks kisses all down Geno’s shaft, and laves at his balls, and Geno begs him to let him come.

Sid raises his head, and his mouth is wet and pink and full, and Geno can barely focus on him when he says, “Not yet, Geno.”

Geno whines desperately, dropping his head back down. Sid returns to Geno’s dick, taking as much as he can in his mouth until his mouth reaches his fist, and the head of Geno’s dick is nudging the back of Sid’s throat. 

Geno is beyond words in any language, moaning and shifting under Sid. He can feel pressure mounting in the base of his spine, climbing higher and higher until-

Sid pulls off his dick, and Geno protests and whines before he can help himself. Sid is leaning up again, kissing Geno’s gasping mouth and murmuring soothing nothings. Suddenly the vibrator is turned off, and Sid’s pulling it out, and Geno whines and tries to buck his hips and follow it. Sid shushes him once more, and clambers off Geno, frantically stripping off the rest of his clothes. 

Dimly, Geno hears the foil of the condom tear, and then Sid lubing himself up. Sid pushes Geno’s legs apart once more, and arranges himself over Geno, kissing him hard and deep as he pushes in. Geno sighs into Sid’s mouth, and hitches his legs up higher, groaning at the burn of Sid’s dick stretching him wider than before. Sid presses in as far as he can go, then waits for Geno. When Geno huffs at him impatiently, he grins and pulls nearly all the way out, and _thrusts_ , and Geno moans enthusiastically in response. 

Sid starts up a steady, punishing rhythm, head dropping down to Geno’s shoulder as he thrusts into him. Geno feels like he’s been teetering on the edge of orgasm for days, and feels unbearably close.

“Sid,” he pants. “Sid, please.”

Sid lifts his head and kisses Geno, reaching up for his hands and saying, “Yeah, Geno. Come on. Come for me.”

Geno shouts hoarsely, and comes, untouched. He can feel his come splatter all over his stomach, and vaguely hears Sid curse and lose his steady pace, thrusting hard and evenly, until he shoves himself as deep as he can, and tenses, coming with a grunt.

He rolls off of Geno after a long moment and pants, obviously cooling down. Geno shifts. Sid notices and quickly scrambles up the bed to untie Geno’s arms, rubbing them soothingly and slowly bringing them down.

“You still okay?” he asks Geno, sounding incongruously nervous. Geno huffs a laugh and just beams at Sid, still feeling a little beyond speech at the moment. Sid smiles back, strangely shy.

“We should probably take a shower now, you’re gross, and I don’t want your arms to get sore,” Sid starts, and Geno rolls on top of him and grins down at him. He leans in and rubs his nose against Sid’s, grinning wider when he feels Sid screw up his face in response.

“We nap now,” Geno declares, rolling back off and curling around Sid.

Sid sighs. “Fine. And then shower.”

“And then shower,” Geno agrees magnanimously. 

Sid wraps an arm around Geno and tucks himself more firmly against his side, and Geno thinks, maybe, concussions are good for one thing. Just one.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they ordered takeout and watched Geno's favorite terrible Russian movie and SId bitched the entire time. The end.


End file.
